


All This Could Be Yours

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, geno's massive hands, sid's huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno's hands were huge, palm to fingertip and pinky to thumb he could cover a lot of square footage. And Sid's ass was massive, stuck out so far that Geno would have to deliberately reach higher than the small of Sid's back to have avoided groping him.</p><p>Geno didn't reach higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Could Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> day two in my porn countdown to the new hockey season.
> 
> thanks again to the welcometothesinbin collective for their prompts and requests.

Geno liked to go after Sidney onto the ice, but he also liked to go through doors after him, using his superior height and reach to hold the door with one hand and usher Sidney through with the other. Ushering through doors, or across rooms, or into booths at the bar, or onto the team bus, meant a hand at the small of Sid's back. Except Geno's hands were huge, palm to fingertip and pinky to thumb he could cover a lot of square footage. And Sid's ass was massive, stuck out so far that Geno would have to deliberately reach higher than the small of Sid's back to have avoided groping him. Geno didn't reach higher.

But Geno wasn't finished growing, and a muscle was always possibly going to get bigger. What was a mild grope, one that could be explained away socially if they had ever addressed it and was definitely unremarkable in a sports context, became a pretty significant cupping of the top curve of Sid's ass by the time Geno's hands were finished growing.

Of course, further training and different parts of the year made Sid's ass bigger or smaller. The first part of the preseason was usually pretty gropey, Geno's pinky and the entire side of his palm over the top of Sid's ass every time they go out to dinner, every time they arrived at the Iceoplex at the same time, every time they took the rookies out, every time Geno wanted Sid to stand in a different place in the team kitchen.

It had gotten to the point where Geno's hand was covering so much of Sidney's ass _every_ time (there seemed to be more opportunities than usual) that Sid was slowly starting to lose his mind; he was too old to be still having this many accidental public boners.

It had been four times so far today: when they met in the parking lot, and Geno got the door for Sidney; when they were in the changing room bathroom, and Geno needed to get past Sid to reach for something on the counter; when they all went out to lunch after practice, and Geno went into the booth after Sid; and then when Geno _walked Sid to his car_ and then _drove him home_.

Geno either needed to stop, or put his money where his hand was, because it was just getting ridiculous.

Sid went around to the driver's side and opened the door. "C'mon, Geno," Sid said, reaching in to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Sid? What you doing?"

Sid pulled Geno's arm around his waist, and his hand seemed to automatically settle at the top curve. Geno was a little wide-eyed, and Sid quirked an eyebrow at him.

As he watched Geno's thought process play out on his face, Sid idly considered it was too bad that it was impossible to just climb into Geno's lap; they were both too big and the car was too small.

Geno's hand flexed, and slid further down to cup the the whole curve, tugging Sid closer. His breath caught, tingles shooting up his spine. Geno's eyes looked oddly serious, but there was a hopeful twist to his lips. Sid kissed him.

His hand went to the back of Geno's neck, fingers threading through his chain. "Come inside." Sid tugged lightly on the chain, until Geno was scrambling to get the key out of the ignition and get himself unfolded from the car. Sid used the chain to pull Geno into another kiss; he was grateful for the bushes and the big old tree that blocked the street view of where they were standing in his driveway.

They made it into the house without breaking anything, themselves or furniture, and Geno followed Sid up the stairs, still being tugged along by his chain.

Geno backed Sid into the wall next to his bedroom door, Sid's fingers tightening around the chain. "Know what you do?" Geno practically growled into Sid's ear.

"What _I_ 'm doing?" Sid spluttered. " _You_ 've been groping my ass for months - years!"

"Not mean to grope, mean to --" Geno scrunched up his face. "Be close, support you. Take care."

And that did make Sid's chest feel oddly tight and melty at the same time, but -- "Well, I couldn't deal with it anymore. Your hand right there but not ..." _Not meaning to make me hard in my pants_ , Sid should probably say, but it had always felt like it should have been more proprietary than that. He swallowed, and watched Geno watching him.

Not breaking their shared gaze, Sid pulled on Geno's chain again, and he obligingly lowered his head, tilting his face down toward Sid like he did every time Sid spoke to him on the ice. "Not be able to do this." He barely had to lean up to kiss Geno this time. 

Geno's hand was back on his ass, not just a gentle pressure, but a changing one as Geno explored the curves, dragging his nails over the seams and pockets in the denim and making Sid's hips twitch. Sid lost time as they kissed, until they were just breathing against each other and Geno was trying to get his hand down the back of Sid's jeans.

"You should just take them off, there isn't room, especially not for hands your size."

They were button fly pants, and apparently this was a problem because Geno couldn't seem to get all of them undone. By the time he'd managed to pry Sid out of the jeans, they were a giggling heap on the hallway carpet. 

"Ass so beautiful, worth terrible battle with pants," Geno said solemnly, trying to suppress his giggles. He was dragging his fingers up to where Sid's shirt was rucked up under his armpits and down Sid's back, skimming his fingers along his crack, barely brushing his hole on each pass. Sid could only shiver, pressing his hips to the floor and feeling his nipples pebbling.

"Why are your pants still on?" Sid eventually asked.

"Have to stop touch to take off," Geno said with a shrug.

Sid shuffled toward him, until he could undo Geno's fly himself. He was already all the way hard, and it took some maneuvering to get his cock out of his pants. The tip was wet, the foreskin delicate beneath Sid's fingers as he rubbed along the underside.

Sid pushed Geno's pants down to his knees, and then shuffled even closer until he turned onto his side next to Geno. He kissed Geno again as he put Geno's cock into the space between his thighs, his own cock trapped against their bellies.

"Like this," Sid said, rocking his hips against Geno. When Geno rocked back, his cock rubbing along Sid's balls, passing over his hole, Sid couldn't help how he whined. Geno still had a hand on Sid's ass, long fingers cradling an entire cheek, fingertips dipping into Sid's crack. His breath caught every time Geno moved his hips and the shift would make his hand tighten and dip his fingers deeper into Sid's crack.

Sid licked into Geno's mouth, clutching at his chain where Sid's hand was on the back of his neck. Geno dragged his lips over Sid's in time with the drag of his cock past Sid hole. Sid came without warning, suddenly spurting against Geno's abs and he pulled Sid impossibly closer, long fingers pressing against Sid's hole. Sid was floating on pleasure, electricity dancing along his nerves from his cock to his toes. When Geno came, he buried his face in Sid's neck with a groan, his come dripping between Sid's cheeks, costing Geno's own fingers.

"I can't believe it took us this long and then we had sex in my hallway."

"Bed right there, Sid, couldn't wait for me to touch ass to get there," Geno said, smug and ridiculous with his pants still around his thighs.

Sid carefully kissed Geno's bottom lip. "I waited a long time already."


End file.
